Recently, portable electronic devices for communication have been developed to have various functions in order to meet a user's desire. For example, in addition to basic communication functions, an electronic device may allow a user to listen to various music using an MP3 sound source, to enjoy web surfing using a wireless Internet network, to download various programs via the network to use the same, and to reproduce a high image quality moving picture at fast speed in order to view the same.
Also, the electronic device may have at least one mega-pixel image pick-up element (i.e., a camera lens assembly) to capture a picture of an object. Recently, not only a still picture, but also a moving picture shooting function, e.g., a three-dimensional shooting function, has become widely used.
Additionally, in another aspect of a communication function, various patterns of operating in different frequency bands have been configured and used together in one antenna radiator. For example, various bands such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Personal Communications Service (PCS), Digital Cellular System (DCS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), etc., may be used in common employing one antenna radiator. Similarly, a communication function such as WiFi, Global Positioning System (GPS), Bluetooth, etc., may be used via one antenna radiator.
Recent electronic devices also have a satellite navigation system, such as a GPS or a Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), etc., in order to utilize various position information, and require an antenna radiator in order to receive a radio wave coming from a satellite. Since this satellite radio signal has a very weak magnitude compared to other communication signals, and since it and may be influenced by an obstacle, etc., an antenna device having excellent performance is essential for determining a more accurate position.
Therefore, a need exists for a high performance antenna device operating across various frequency bands in an electronic device, the electronic device being capable of getting slimmer gradually as demand requires.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.